Twin Brothers (KyuSung)
by EvilChoKim
Summary: Cho  Kyuhyun memiliki takdir yang rumit karena harus bertemu dengan saudara kembar identik –Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Yesung- dan Namja Cho itu mencintai keduanya. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu? Dan bagaimana kisah mereka?/ BL/ KyuSung/ Chapter 1 Update/ Yang uda terlanjur baca, Review Ne!
1. Prolog

"Twin Brothers"

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki takdir yang rumit karena harus bertemu dengan saudara kembar identik –Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Yesung- dan Namja Cho itu mencintai keduanya. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu? Dan bagaimana kisah mereka?

Pairing: **KyuSung**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun/Guixian

Kim Yesung/Kim Jong Woon (Twins)

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Hyun Jong

Cho Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Kibum

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

Warning: Cetak miring adalah percakapan dalam bahasa china

KyuSung addict © 2014

.

Prolog

.

** Korea Selatan**

"Hyungie? Kau benar-benar sudah memutuskan?" Kyuhyun sungguh tak tau harus bagaimana, dia telah putus asa. Tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat disaat usia Cho Hyunjong ke dua tahun, seorang Kim Jong Woon memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Cho Kyuhyun suaminya. Pernikahan yang sudah dijalin tujuh tahun pun harus kandas ditengah jalan.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, tapi ini sudah keputusan bulatku." Jongwoon membalik badannya menghadap sang suami tercinta, mencoba tersenyum meskipun rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyunnie yang masih berusia dua tahun hyungie? Apa kau ingin aku terlihat seperti seorang pecundang?" Kyuhyun meraih pundak namjanya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri, aku bisa. Dan ada Hyukie yang akan menjaganya juga. Dia sudah berusia lima tahun." Jongwoon tetap keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu hyungie." Kyuhyun melepas cengraman lembutnya pada sang istri. Sungguh, Kyuhyun masih mencintai Jong Woon istrinya. Tapi keputusan sang istri sudah bulat.

"Aku pergi." Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, "Aku akan pindah ke China tepat sehari setelah keputusan sidang cerai kita hyungie. Annyeong~"

Cklek~

Bruk~

Jong Woon menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai begitu saja, dipegang dadanya kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya "Mianhae Kyunnie, tapi ini pilihan terbaik. Mianhae."

"Kyu!"

Suara mengintrupsi langkah panjang Kyuhyun, diputar tubuhnya 90 derajat menghadap asal suara, dilihatnya sang mertua yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang hampir menginjak setengah abad itu.

"Chullie eomma." Kyuhyun menghampiri sang mertua kemudian memeluknya lembut sejenak.

"Apa sudah tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi?" Heechul menepuk pundak menantunya itu sebelum melepas pelukannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi Jongie hyung telah memutuskan. Aku menghargainya eomma." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya, sungguh sulit dimengerti. Dia seperti Tan bodoh itu." Heechul mengumpat lirih.

"Ne?"

"Sudahlah, maafkan anakku Kyunnie." Heechul menepuk pundak menantunya sekali lagi.

"Appa…." Kyuhyun menoleh dan didapati anaknya baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

Hap

"Hyukie chagi~" Kyuhyun menggendong anaknya itu sambil mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi membuat sang anak tersenyum lebar.

"Appa~ Bogoshipoyo~ Kenapa appa jalang pulang ke lumah?" Cho Hyuk Jae –anak pertama Cho family- itu memeluk leher sang appa kuat.

"Ne, appa harus mencari uang yang banyak untuk mu dan juga pangeran kecil hyunjong. Kau benar-benar merindukan appa?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan anaknya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si kecil.

"Chagiya~" Jong Woon datang dari arah dalam dengan menggendong sang Cho kecil.

"Eomma~" Hyukie berlari kearah Jongwoon dengan mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya.

~ Twin Brothers~

"Hyukie~ maukah kau berjanji pada appa?" Kyuhyun menggendong anaknya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Mwoya appa?"

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk menjaga eomma dengan baik dan juga Hyunjong adikmu? Setidaknya selama appa pergi bekerja mencari uang?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi anaknya itu.

"Emmm~" Hyukie memasang tampang berfikirnya dan membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya. Sungguh menggemaskan anaknya ini.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Hyukie dan yang dicubit refleks mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Appoyo appa~"

"Mian~Mian~"

"Belapa lama? Aku canggup menjaga meleka lima hali caja." Ucap Hyukie sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu.

"Bagus~ jaga mereka lima hari dari sekarang dan-" Kyuhyun memeluk anaknya sayang, 'lima hari berikutnya lima hari berikutnya dan berikutnya entah sampai kapan chagi' Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Perceraian adalah jalan terakhir dari hubungan Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon, takdir meminta mereka untuk berpisah.

"Eomma, aku pergi~" Kyuhyun memeluk sayang mertuanya itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi evil bodoh?" Heechul memukul sayang kepala menantunya itu. Ini seperti mimpi saja.

"Untuk apa lagi aku di korea jika berakhir seperti ini. Ada tawaran pekerjaan bagus di China eomma. Dan ini juga untuk Cho junior." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum sambil memandang Jongwoon yang sejak tadi membuang mukanya.

"Baiklah~ keputusanmu yang terbaik." Heechul menepuk pundak sang mantan menantunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie~ Apa kau tak ingin menatapku?" Jongwoon langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Pergilah Kyu~ jangan pikirkan aku lagi. Annyeong~"Jongwoon meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

.

** China**

"_Yi Xing~ Apa yang harus dad lakukan agar kau mau menikah? Oh? ingat usiamu sudah 26 tahun."_

"_Menikah? dad, aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun selama dad juga tidak menikah._ Arraseoyo?"

"What? Arraseoyo? _Sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa korea?_"

"_Dad, bukankah dad sendiri yang bilang jika mom Yi Xing adalah orang korea. Salahkah Yi Xing belajar bahasa mom? No! Bahkan nama Yesung lebih menarik dari pada Yi Xing."_

"_Yak! Kau cerewet sekali seperti-"_

"Mom."

"Yi Xing!"

"_Sudahlah dad, jangan terus memaksaku menikah. Aku pergi_."

Hangeng memijat kepalanya, pusing menghadapi anaknya sendiri yang satu ini. Sungguh sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Heechul.

'Chullie-ah" Lirih Hangeng sambil memegang dadanya sesak.

"_Selalu saja, menikah menikah menikah dan menikah! Tidak adakah kata lain selain menikah? Arggg~~~"_ Yesung mengumpat kesal, dikeluarkannya kertas dan juga pensil yang ada didalam tas kecilnya. Jika sudah kesal, pasti hal pertama yang dilakukan Yesung adalah menggambar. Setidaknya dia bisa menciptakan ide baru untuk produk "Why Style" miliknya. Dengan cekatan Yesung menggambar dengan mahirnya, kali ini dia ingin membuat model terbaru untuk kacamata koleksinya.

Tanpa diduga kertas yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya ketika angin cukup kencang menerpa.

"_Yak! Kertasku_~" Yesung berlari mengejar Kertasnya. Dan senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat kertasnya yang terbang melayang-layang tadi jatuh ke tanah. Dengan cepat Yesung berlari mengejar kertasnya sebelum terbang lagi.

Dan ketika langkah kakinya hampir mencapai kertas itu, ada sebuah kaki yang hampir menginjak kertas miliknya.

"Wait!" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya sambil berteriak namun terlambat karena kaki itu telah menginjak kertasnya.

"NOOOO!" Yesung berteriak lagi sambil berjongkok menyesali kebodohannya.

Orang yang tanpa bersalah menginjak kertasnya malah menatap Yesung heran.

"Michoseo?" Gumam orang itu lirih. Yesung tak setuli itu untuk mendengar ucapannya, dengan marah ia berdiri dari duduk jongkoknya dan menatap orang yang menginjak kertasnya.

"_Kau mengatakan aku gila? Hey, kau dengan seenaknya menginjak kertas berhargaku dan kau mengatakan jika aku gila? Kau melakukan dua kesalahan fatal, dan kau harus minta maaf. Cepat minta maaf? Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu."_ Yesung menatap tajam orang didepannya itu dengan marah sambil mengomel panjang lebar.

Orang didepan Yesung hanya menatap dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Jongie Hyung?"

TBC

Annyeong~ Bow

Kenalkan saya member baru ffn, dan dengan PDnya ngepost FF langsung.

Saya seorang ELFClouds yang nge-shipper-in KyuSung, tapi saya bukan fujoshi akut si. Hanya pecinta KyuSung.

Ini FF Cuma prolog doang, saya yakin ini sangat tidak menarik untuk dibaca. Dan yang pasti ini juga membingungkan bukan? Hah, saya lagi galau gegara masalah yang menghantam Super Junior #Curhat

Dari pada terus ngegalau jadi saya coba buat akun ffn dan ngeposting FF abstrak saya, mencoba mencari peruntungan (?) #Abaikan.

Jika banyak yang ngerespon saya bakalan posting chapter 1 nya.

So, Review ne!

Gomawo

#EvilChoKim#


	2. Chapter 1

"Twin Brothers"

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki takdir yang rumit karena harus bertemu dengan saudara kembar identik –Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Yesung- dan Namja Cho itu mencintai keduanya. Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu? Dan bagaimana kisah mereka?

Pairing: **KyuSung**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun/Guixian

Kim Yesung/Kim Jong Woon (Twins)

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Cho Hyun Jong

Cho Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Kibum

Zhoumi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family

Warning: Cetak miring dan tanda {} adalah percakapan dalam bahasa china

Thanks for mialandryp yang uda ingetin nama Yesung dalam bahasa china adalah Yisheng

KyuSung addict © 2014

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

** China**

Yesung baru saja tiba dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk karena sedang kesal, ingatannya masih pada dua namja menyebalkan yang ia temui di taman tadi.

_{Aku akan belajar lebih keras bahasa korea dengan Kibum, arggg~ menyebalkan dua orang korea itu}_ Gerutu Yesung sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangan appanya di gedung Tan Entertainment. Dan saat Yesung mencapai depan ruangan, Yesung bertemu dengan sang appa.

_{Yisheng, bantu dad untuk menemani tamu yang ada di ruangan dad. Dia datang dari korea dan dad sudah menghubungi Zhoumi untuk menjadi penerjemah}_ Hangeng menatap anaknya sambil tersenyum.

_{lalu dad mau kemana?}_ Tanya Yesung enggan.

_{Ada sedikit urusan, dad akan segera kembali. Berbaiklah dengannya. Okay?}_ Hangeng kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan Yesung hanya menghela nafas. Menemani tamu adalah hal yang paling membosankan.

Cklek

Yesung memasuki ruangan sang appa, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesorang yang berdiri menghadap kearahnya dan sepertinya Yesung pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Belum Yesung mengingat siapa dan dimana ia bertemu dengan orang didepannya ini, ternyata masih ada satu lagi namja yang duduk membelakanginya dan sekarang ia berdiri dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Neo?"

_{Kau?}_

Keduanya saling membulatkan mata, Yesung masih sangat ingat dengan orang yang baru saja berdiri itu.

**Flashback**

"Michoseo?" Gumam orang itu lirih. Yesung tak setuli itu untuk mendengar ucapannya, dengan marah ia berdiri dari duduk jongkoknya dan menatap orang yang menginjak kertasnya.

_{Kau mengatakan aku gila? Hey, kau dengan seenaknya menginjak kertas berhargaku dan kau mengatakan jika aku gila? Kau melakukan dua kesalahan fatal, dan kau harus minta maaf. Cepat minta maaf? Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu}_ Yesung menatap tajam orang didepannya itu dengan marah sambil mengomel panjang lebar.

Orang didepan Yesung hanya menatap dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Jongie Hyung?" Lirih orang yang mungkin tidak dapat didengar oleh Yesung.

"Kyu, aku telah- Jongwoon hyung? Kau ada disini? Tidak mungkin." Orang itu yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung sama-sama menatap kearah asal suara.

"Manager hyung- dia bukan Jongie hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menatap ke depan lagi –arah Yesung-

"Nona, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan –Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang ia injak- maafkan aku telah menginjak kertasmu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertasnya.

_{Apa yang kau katakan?}_ Yesung mengambil kertasnya yang sudah sangat kotor itu.

"Ayo kita pergi hyung~" Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Yesung begitu saja.

_{Hey! Aku belum selesai bicara? Hey! Agrr- menyebalkan.}_ Yesung mempout bibirnya imut. Dan Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar ucapan Yesung walaupun dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

"Dia seperti chullie eomma~ benarkan hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Kkkk."

**Flashback end**

_{Kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan dad?}_ Yesung langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja berdiri sambil menunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Nona~ maafkan kami, tapi kami kesini bukan untuk ribut dengan anda." Manager hyung mencoba menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Yesung.

Yesung memilih duduk disofa dan menutup wajahnya, percuma dia bicara jika yang terjadi adalah satu sama lain tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Cklek~

Yesung mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

_{Zhoumi gege, akhirnya kau datang. Aku hampir frustasi dengan mereka}_ Yesung mendesah sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Zhoumi membungkukan badannya. Kemudian menyalami Kyuhyun dan manager hyung bergantian.

"Maafkan Yisheng, dia hanya sedikit mengerti bahasa korea dan dia sedikit tidak sopan. Benarkan?" Zhoumi mengedipkan matanya, membuat Yesung curiga saja. Ck.

_{Apa yang kalian bicarakan?}_ Yesung menimpali.

_{Yisheng, daddymu bilang jika Cho Kyuhyun atau Guixian adalah artis yang akan diorbitkan Tan Entertainment. Dia artis papan atas di korea. Kau tak mengenalnya? Cho Kyuhyun?}_ Zhoumi menatap menyelidik pada Yesung, dia tau jika sang sepupu adalah orang yang begitu penasaran dengan Korea tempat asal ibunya. Dan dia sudah belajar banyak hal setahun terakhir dengan Kim Kibum, teman barunya. Tidak mungkin jika dia tidak tau dengan artis terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

_{Guixian? Hahaha, seperti nama kura-kuraku}_ Yesung mencoba menahan tawanya.

_{Hey, kau tidak sopan}_ Zhoumi memberi tatapan tajamnya.

_{Sudahlah, aku tak mengenalnya. Aku pergi gege}_ Yesung memilih berlalu meninggalkan ruangan, ada yang sedang ia pikirkan? Tapi apa?

_{Dasar aneh}_ Monolog Zhoumi, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada sang tamu.

"Ah~ maaf membuat kalian bingung. Selama kalian disini, aku yang akan menjadi penerjemah kalian sementara waktu. Zhoumi imnida." Senyum khas ala Zhoumi tidak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"Ne~ Ghamnsahamnida. Jika boleh tau siapa nona tadi?" tanya sang manager hyung.

"Nona? Nuguya?" Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nona yang kau panggil Yisheng itu?" ragu manager hyung.

"Yisheng? Aniyo, dia namja." Zhoumi menahan tawanya.

"MWO?"

"Dia anak Tan Hangeng, ceo Tan Entertaiment. Yisheng memang manis untuk ukuran namja. Kkk~"

"Ah, Mianhamnida."

"Gwaenchanayo."

.

~Twin Brothers~

.

_{Ada apa lagi Yesung? Wajahmu sungguh tidak enak dipandang}_ Kibum duduk disebelah Yesung, seperti biasa, dia selalu datang jika Yesung merajuk padanya. Sesibuk apapun itu.

_{dad begitu menyebalkan! Aku membencinya.}_ Yesung mempout bibirnya tanda kesal.

_{Apa lagi sekarang?}_ Kibum sudah biasa mendengar pertengkaran anak dan ayah itu.

_{Kibum-ah, kau tau kan jika dad selalu melarang orang korea menjadi artis binaannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah mendatangkan artis korea untuk bergabung dengan Tan entertainment?}_ Yesung menatap kesal kearah Kibum yang hanya menampakkan wajah dinginnya itu.

Ditatapnya lembut wajah kesal Yesung sebelum Kibum mengacak gemas rambut Yesung.

_{Kau tau, apa yang dilakukan Tan Ahjussi adalah untukmu Yesungie}_

_{Maksudmu?}_

_{Sekuat apapun Tan Ahjussi melarangmu, dia tak akan mampu menghalangimu. Kau memiliki darah korea, tidak salah jika kau sangat ingin tau korea. Dan sepertinya Tan ahjussi mulai mengalah untukmu}_ Kibum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cha~ Aku masih ada syuting dengan Siwon, Annyeong~" Kibum mengacak rambut Yesung sekali lagi.

"MWO? Choi Siwon? Ah~~~ Aku mau ikut."

"Aniyo!"

"Yak! Bummie-"

Dret…dret…dret…

_{Dad?}_

.

~Twins Brothers~

.

Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangkah jika akhir kisah cintanya harus seperti ini, Dan dia tidak pernah tau kenapa sang istri Kim Jong Woon memilih mengakhiri pernikahan mereka. Dan saat ia akan melupakan semuanya, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mirip dengan sang mantan istri. Apakah takdir ingin mempermainkannya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar sambil menikmati wine merah di dalam apartementnya.

"Kyu, kau menyesal datang kemari?" Tiba-tiba sang manager mendudukkan diri disebelah Kyuhyun. Mengganggu acara minumnya.

"Aniyo~ Aku hanya merindukan mereka hyung." Raut wajah sedih jelas terpancar diwajahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan-"

"Bisakah kita mengganti topic pembicaraan?" Kyuhyun menyela.

"Mian~ baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dan nikmati malammu. Jaljayo~." Manager hyung memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Namja ini memang butuh sendiri sekarang.

.

"Dad, Gomawo~ Cup." Yesung menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya didalam rumah lalu memeluknya dan menciumnya sayang.

_{Ada apa ini?}_ Hangeng membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Aniyo~ Saranghae" Yesung hanya merancau tak jelas.

_{Kenapa kau terus menggunakan bahasa korea? Gunakan bahasa negaramu Yisheng}_ Hangeng melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

_{Dad, jangan memulai pertengkaran dengan ku.}_ Yesung merajuk.

_{kkkk~ kau manis sekali eoh.} _Hangeng mengacak rambut anak itu, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Memeluk sang anak yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Nado saranghae Yesungie~" Yesung membeku ditempatnya dan sang ayah melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan sang anak yang masih mencerna kata-kata sang ayah.

"Eomma~ Appa~" Yesung memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Oh, Tuhan! Yesung merasa bahagia sampai terasa sesak. Tiga kata dari sang appa memberikan efek luar biasa pada Yesung. Ini pertama kalinya setelah 26 tahun usianya sang appa mengatakan kata cinta dalam bahasa korea. Bahasa yang berusaha ia hindari appanya selama ini.

.

** Korea Selatan**

"Halmeonni~ Kapan appa pulang? Kata appa hanya lima hali saja. Tapi ini sudah lebih dali lima hali?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Heechul yang sedang asyik menonton TV

"Emm, sabar ne appamu pasti akan pulang. Dia sedang ada jadwal penting. Wae? Apakah kau merindukannya?" Heechul mengangkat sang anak kemudian mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"Ne~ Appa, bogoshipoyo." Hyuk menundukkan wajahnya. Dipeluknya erat sang cucu kesayangan, sambil berusaha membuatnya nyaman agar sang cucu bisa tertidur dipelukannya.

"Tidurlah di pelukan halmeonnie sayang~"

.

"Kau sangat picik Jongwoon, lihatlah anakmu jadi korbannya." Heechul baru saja menidurkan hyuk diatas badnya. Dan langsung menghampiri sang anak yang keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti-"

"Appa? Eomma~ kenapa kau dulu memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Appa? Bolehkah aku tau alasannya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku sedang tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan eomma~ Aku-"

"Sudahlah, susah bicara dengan orang sepertimu." Heechul memilih meninggalkan sang anak. Senyuman miris terpatri diwajah tirus Kim Jong Woon.

"Mianhae eomma~"

.

** China**

Yesung sudah berusaha untuk bangun lebih awal, tapi nyatanya dia masih terlambat juga hari ini. Padahal ada acara penting di "Why Style" perusahaan fashion miliknya.

_{Yisheng, kenapa kau bisa datang terlambat diacaramu sendiri? Kebiasaan}_ Ucap Zhoumi yang kesal melihat Yesung yang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan diri di backstage.

_{Maafkan aku gege, tadi aku bangun kesiangan} _Jawab Yesung sambil mondar mandir tak karuan.

_{Ah, apa penampilanku sudah keren?}_ Tanya Yesung yang baru saja selesai merapikan diri.

_{Selalu terlihat keren. Lima menit lagi kau baru keluar}_

_{Baiklah. Oh, dimana berkas-berkasku?}_ Yesung mulai panic lagi.

_{Sudah ada dipodium}_ Zhoumi mendorong kecil tubuh Yesung untuk menuju ke panggung, karena sang pembawa acara tadi terdengar memanggil nama Yisheng.

.

Yesung keluar dengan 'cool' nya, menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di bawah panggung dan dia berada di atas panggung sendirian. Hari ini adalah pengumuman produk terbaru dari 'Why Style' sekaligus pengenalan model iklan yang akan menjadi icon baru 'Why Style' dan pengumuman pembukaan cabang 'Why Style' dikorea selatan. Hal yang paling ditunggu Yesung selama ini. Karena baginya membuka cabang di Korea Selatan adalah jalan untuknya agar bisa bertemu dengan sang eomma. Dan alasan satu-satunya ia mendirikan 'Why Style' adalah sang eomma. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi semua mimpinya akan terwujud.

_{Perkenalkan produk terbaru 'Why Style' dan icon barunya}_ Ucapan terakhir Yesung membuat riuh tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan disertai keluarnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mata Yesung membelalak sempurna mana kala melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang keluar. Jadi model produknya saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Pandai sekali dad menipuku?'_ lirih Yesung dalam hati.

.

~Twin Brothers~

.

{_Dad, kenapa harus dia yang jadi modelku? Kau tau aku tak mengenalnya. Dan aku tidak nyaman bekerja dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Aku pikir Kim Kibum yang jadi modelnya?}_ Yesung langsung meninggalkan acara dan langsung meluncur ke kantor Appanya.

_{Kau tau Kim Kibum bukan artis Tan Entertaiment, bagaimana bisa dia jadi model produkmu Yisheng?}_ Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya.

_{Tapi Dad-}_

_{Dad mendatangkan dia langsung dari korea dan memintanya bekerja sama dengan kita, bahkan dia mau menjadi artis TE. Kurang apa Cho Kyuhyun itu?}_

_{Yisheng tak menyukainya dad}_

_{Sekarang belajarlah menyukainya, dan 'Why Style' akan merajai Korea jika kita bekerja sama dengannya. Percayalah pada Dad}_ Hangeng pergi meninggalkan Yesung sendirian diruangannya dan saat membuka pintu tepat didepannya ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Hangeng.

"Yakinkan dia untuk menjadi patnermu Cho Kyuhyun. Annyeong~" Pesan hangeng sebelum meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

_{Baiklah dad~ Akan a- Kau!}_ Yesung pikir suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya adalah langkah kaki appanya, ternyata bukan.

"Annyeong~ "

_{Dimana daddy?}_

"Ye?"

"Nae Appa!"

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?"

_{Sedikit}_ Yesung mengelengkan kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana kita berkomunikasi?"

_{Ya?}_

Kyuhyun tidak tau harus memulai percakapan dari mana, sedangkan dia tidak begitu mengerti bahasa china. Sungguh menyesal ia ketika dulu tidak mau mendalami bahasa china. Namun otak jeniusnya langsung bekerja.

"Chingu?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menjabat tangan Yesung. Tapi Yesung tidak bereaksi dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan yah? Emmm… ottokeh?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikirnya.

"Friend? Friend? Chingu? You and Me? Friend? O? Arraseyo?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, lagi-lagi hanya dilihat oleh Yesung. Dan itu hampir membuat Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Baiklah! Lain kali saja kita bicara." Kyuhyun membalik badannya hendak pergi.

"Chankamman." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun membalik badannya lagi untuk menghadap ke arah Yesung.

"Ne?" Kaget Kyuhyun.

Diraihnya tangan kanan Kyuhyun oleh Yesung dan menjabat tangannya.

"Chingu." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Lucu sekali. Kyuhyun hanya menatap tangannya ambigu sambil melihat kearah Yesung. Bergantian sampai beberapa kali.

_{Kau lucu sekali~ hahahhahha, wajah panikmu benar-benar lucu. Ahhahahhha.}_ Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba Yesung tertawa melihat raut wajah bingung Kyuhyun.

_{hahhahha~ kau benar-benar lucu.}_ Yesung terus tertawa, dan tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti melihat raut wajah masam dari Kyuhyun.

"Ehemm~ Mianhae." Yesung menghentikan tawanya.

_{Hey~ Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah padaku. Ah, bagaimana mengatakkannya?}_ Yesung merasa dirinya keterlaluan.

"Mianhae~ Sorry~I'm Sorry. Just Kidding." Yesung mencoba menampakkan wajah ramahnya dan dengan refleks Kyuhyun membuang mukanya.

_{Kau benar-benar marah?}_ Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Mianhae~" Yesung menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"hhahhaahhhahah~ Kena kau!" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

"MWO?" Yesung terpukau.

"hahhahahahahha~ Kau lucu sekali~" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

"Yak! Hahhahaha"

"hhahaaahhaa"

Mereka benar-benar tertawa bersama tanpa alasan yang jelas. Menertawakan keanehan mereka yang sama-sama tidak mengerti bahasa satu sama lain.

"Micheoseo~ jeongmal micheoseo! hahahhaha" Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menghilangkan tawanya

"Ne. ahahhahha." Yesung pun demikian.

TBC

Ah~~~~ Suer ini bener-bener Absurd yak? Apakah kalian bingung membacanya? Haruskan dilanjut ne FF?

Gomawo for

CLOUDSiwonest, **Dyana Kim,** Cloee377, **ryani clouds**, hanaz, **kyutiesung**, cassandraelf, **mialandryp**, Xxx, **yesung ukeku**, YeShaSparkClouds, **deraelf**, ErmaClouds13, **Hsc**, Choi Kyu Woon, **jeremy kim84**, Cloud246, **Guest**, SasaClouds, **rina afrida**, babykyusung

Yang terlanjur baca, Review ne!

#EvilChoKim#


End file.
